Merdred
by trillion42
Summary: There's not enough Merdred on this site. End of story. To fix that, however, is a series of Merdred One-shots! Will include canon era, AUs, Modern AUs, Cross-overs, fluff, humor, and h/c. Parings include: Merdred, Merdred, Merdred, and even more Merdred!
1. Chapter 1

_Emrys…Emrys…Emrys…EMRYS!_

Merlin groaned as he sat up in bed. He _had _been sleeping peacefully, actually better than he had in a while, then _Mordred _of all people wakes him up. He didn't trust the druid, but he tried to at least be civil to him.

_What Mordred?_

A pause followed that, probably because Mordred hadn't expected Merlin to respond. Sure, Merlin had been nice enough to him, but that didn't mean the warlock wouldn't ignore him every now and then. It had become a regular occurrence for Merlin to tune out the druid, mostly because of his odd behavior. And Merlin just knew something strange was going on.

Every time Merlin walked in a room, Mordred's face would light up and an ear-to-ear grin would spread across his face. If their shoulders or hands accidently brushed while they were walking, Mordred would blush and not say anything for a while. And when they tried to have a conversation, the druid would stumble over his words and respond to everything coyly, almost like a boy talking to a teacher he had a crush on. Worst of all, Mordred had taken up a habit of _staring _at Merlin with a longing gaze.

_Emrys?_

_Yes?_

_ Emrys, can I-_

Merlin didn't let him finish. _Nope._

The warlock then turned over and pretended to fall asleep, even though Mordred wouldn't know that.

_Emrys, can I say something, please?_

Merlin grumbled into his pillow. _Why not?_

_ Alright, _the druid said. _I just wanted to…._

Merlin rolled his eyes. _Wanted to what?_

_ I just wanted to….wake you up and tell you that I love you._

Merlin just smiled and went back to sleep.

He knew something was up.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. I ****_should _****be updating other fics. You can all scream at me. *nods* But there is almost no Merdred on this site and I'm trying to fix that! **

**Well, review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Wet coughs came from the room he was about to enter. Mordred winced in sympathy before pushing the door open just a bit. He peered inside, as if to make sure Emrys was awake.

Emrys was, in fact, awake. And he was not alone in the room. The queen herself was sitting next to his bed, her hands slowly stroking his hair in almost a maternal way. He smiled weakly up at her.

"I should get back to Arthur," Guinevere said softly. Merlin nodded. "I'll come back in the morning."

She reached down and gave his hand a squeeze before standing and walking towards the door. When she passed Mordred, she solemnly nodded, her eyes telling him something that he didn't quite understand.

Taking a breath, the druid stepped in the room, making Merlin's head turn. The warlock smiled a bit at him as he sat down.

"Hello Emrys," Mordred said simply, trying not to let his voice sound shocked. Merlin really did _not _look good. His skin was white as death, and he was shivering up a storm even though he was surrounded by at least six blankets and was sweating.

"Mordred," Merlin said at last. "What brings you here?"

The druid swallowed. "I….I just wanted to check up on you."

Merlin cocked his head to the side, rustling the material on his pillow. "Really?" He smiled sincerely this time. "Thank y-"

Merlin was cut off as coughs racked his body. He sat up with the effort of it, barking violently. Mordred was sure he was going to literally hack up a lung.

"Sorry," the warlock said thickly as he sank back down. He closed his eyes and turned his left cheek to the pillow.

"Are you alright, Emrys?"

Merlin grimaced, but didn't answer. Feeling brave, Mordred reached out his hand and gently placed it on top of the warlock's.

Merlin had been sick for a while. It had started about a month ago, when he developed a harsh cough. Of course, he had dismissed it as being _just a cough_ but as soon as blood came up, he was put on immediate bed rest. Arthur had even given him nicer chambers to stay in while he recovered.

That is, if he recovered.

Rumor was that Merlin was slowly dying and Gauis just hadn't the heart to tell everyone that the boy he loved like a son was soon going to be leaving this earth. Mordred desperately hoped it wasn't true.

Merlin's hand turned palm up under Mordred's and they both wrapped their fingers around the other's hand.

"Thank you for coming," Merlin said with his eyes closed.

"Anytime," the druid replied. And he meant it.

"Really," said Merlin, opening his eyes. "Thank you. It means a lot."

A sad smile played on Mordred's lips. "Like I said, Emrys; anytime."

Merlin shifted a bit under his many blankets. "I'm sorry for being so cold to you when you first arrived."

"It's alright, Emrys."

"No, it's not. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve how I treated you."

"I think I understand why," Mordred said softly, feeling even braver than before and running his fingers through the warlock's hair. He got a content sigh in return. "Was it because of your destiny or something like that?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Destiny's a bitch."

"Couldn't agree more."

A comfortable silence grew over them and they sat holding hands with the druid running his free hand through the warlock's sweaty hair. Every once in a while, they would catch each other's eye and smile like idiots.

"It's getting late," Mordred said after a while, standing up and releasing Merlin's hand. "I should leave you to rest."

He was half way turned around when long fingers closed around his wrist.

"Please stay," whispered Emrys, looking vulnerable and fragile. Mordred nodded and sat back down, taking the warlock's hand back into his.

"I'm surprised you asked me of all people to remain with you," the druid commented. He surely though Merlin would've asked Arthur or Gwaine to stay the night with him earlier.

"Well, I can't exactly asked people to stay if they've never shown up."

"What?"

Melrin smiled bitterly. "You and Gwen have been the only ones to see me so far."

Indignation flared in Mordred. "But you've been sick for almost two months! If I had known sooner-"

"It's alright," Merlin soothed.

"How could they, though? Gwaine, Arthur, the other knights – they're your friends, why aren't they here?"

"I've asked myself the same question over and over. I think Gwaine's doing what he does best; avoiding the problem by drinking, and I think he might have roped the others into it. As for Arthur, I'm not sure." Merlin looked away sadly. Mordred bit his lip to prevent himself from cursing the king's name. "I guess you're my only friend at the moment. You don't understand how grateful I am that you're staying."

Mordred nodded and gave Merlin's had a slight squeeze. "I'll stay all night. I'll stay tomorrow, and the next day and the day after that. I'll stay until you're better again."

"Again, thank you, Mordred," Merlin said softly. "But I'm sure you've heard the rumors."

The druid sucked in a breath. "But they're just rumors." With the warlock's melancholy smile, Mordred jumped up. "No!"

The dismal smile on Merlin's face remained. "I'm sorry."

"No, Emrys! No! It's not fair!"

"Is it ever?" Merlin asked as Mordred slumped forward and fell on his knees right next to the warlock's bed.

Hot tears ran down the young druid's face. It just wasn't fair! Emrys didn't deserve to die, least of all like this!

"It's going to be tonight." And, like that, Mordred's heart jumped out the window. He looked up at Emrys in horror.

"No, Emrys. No."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I can feel it in my bones."

Mordred wanted to sob at that point, to curse everything from the gods to King Arthur himself. He clutched Emrys' hand like a life-line before getting a hold of himself, but still tearing up. He couldn't grieve yet. He needed to be strong for Emrys.

"I'll admit it, I'm scared," Merlin said as a lone rolled down his cheek. Mordred gently wiped it away as his own tears continued to flow. Merlin looked the druid in the eye. "But I know it'll be okay."

Mordred nodded, unable to form words.

"You know, as strange as it sounds, I can't think of a better way than to die with you by my side," the warlock continued as he reached a shaky hand out and cupped the druid's face.

Mordred placed his hand on top of Merlin's on his face. "Emrys," he croaked out.

Merlin's breath rattled. "Mordred, I was wondering…could you…?"

The druid took the hint. He quickly pulled off his boots and climbed into the bed with the warlock, placing his arms around him.

"Thank you," Merlin rasped out. His voice was getting weaker.

Mordred let a few more tears slip out. "I'll miss you Emrys."

Merlin turned to look at him, eyes full of something more than just affection. "I'll miss you too."

That night, the mighty Emrys passed away in his sleep, a wide smile on his face as he died in the arms of someone who truly cared about him.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was a tad bit depressing, wasn't it? Sorry if it's bad at some parts... **

**Alrighty, well, I'd just like to thank everyone that had reviewed, followed, and fav-ed! You guys all get free air guitars! **

**I'll try and update sooner this time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is crack. Read it as crack. Please.**

* * *

"Merlin, you little slut!" Mordred yelled as he pushed the warlock into the wall. "You slept with him, didn't you!?"

Merlin's eyes widened. "What?"

"You slept with Arthur!"

"No I didn't!"

Mordred's face turned very red as his eyes demonstrated a whole new meaning of fury. "Then why was he boasting loudly of all of his 'conquests' with you earlier this morning?!"

Merlin tried – he really did! – not to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" Mordred screamed.

Merlin shook his head and swallowed his giggles. "It's just – listen, I – " He shook his head again and tried suppressing his smile when Mordred started shaking with rage. "Alright, I _have_ slept with Arthur but-"

"And you said you loved me!" Mordred cried, not caring who heard (and tears were most definitely _not _rolling down his face; was a big, strong, manly knight, dammit!). Sir Gwaine and Sir Leon stopped walking down the hallway to watch the little scene of romantic drama. (Ugh, they'd been deprived of romantic drama ever since Arthur married Gwen. They had slowly been filling the void with crappy modern day teenage vampire romance novels, but this Merdred drama was _way _more interesting.)

"But," Merlin continued with raised eyebrows. "It was before you came to Camelot."

Mordred seemed to deflate. "What?"

"Yeah, we were friends with benefits," the warlock continued. "He wanted to get some last night, but I told him no because I was with you."

The druid frowned, thinking. "But-"

"He was boasting of his 'conquests' to make you jealous." He patted Mordred's cheek. "Why don't you go back to your chambers and I'll bring you a nice cup of tea?"

The druid nodded distracted and blushed when Merlin kissed his cheek. He walked past Gwaine and Leon with a stupid smile on his face.

"Poor Mordred," Gwaine said to Leon. "He doesn't know all of us have been in Merlin's bed at least once."

"Yeah, but he's the only that ever actually meant anything!" Merlin's voice chimed cheerfully from down the hall. Damn, he had good hearing… "And he's more skillful with his 'sword' than all of you combined!"

Leon burst out laughing at Gwaine's shocked face. "Oh, burn!" said the blonde knight.

Gwaine quirked an eyebrow at Leon. "What are you laughing at? You've slept with him too."

Leon stopped laughing, realization dawning over his face. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, like a gaping fish, trying to comprehend that the young druid was better than him at_ it_. "Oh."

* * *

**A/N: "I try and update sooner this time!" **

**Yeah...that didn't happen. (Sorry, I was at my grandparents for two weeks and they have no Wi-Fi!)**

**Anyways, thanks guys for reviewing, fav-ing, and following. The next chapter will be up soon! (No, really this time, I already have it written.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This one's a song-fic. :D The song's ****_Waste_**** by Foster the People, it's an awesome song and the first time I heard all I thought was "Merdred!" So, here is what my mind has devised. Enjoy...**

* * *

_I'll hold your hand when you are feeling mad at me  
Yeah, when the monsters they won't go away  
And your windows don't close,  
I'll pretend to see what you see._

_"How long?" I say, how long  
Will you relive the things that are gone?  
Oh yeah, the devil's on your back,  
But I know you can shake him off_

"Go away!" Merlin screamed, his eyes wide like a trapped animal. Mordred raised his hands, as if to show he wasn't a threat. Merlin stumbled backwards and fell.

"It's just me," the druid said quietly as he took a step towards the warlock.

"You killed him," Merlin whispered, eyes closed, trembling. "You killed him."

Mordred bit his lip, trying not to let the pain of that memory show on his face. It was true, he had killed Arthur, but he hadn't meant to. After the battle, his senses had gone into overdrive. Arthur had simply placed a hand on his shoulder and he had swung his sword as he panicked….

He winced at the memory, regretting what he did even more when he looked at his precious Merlin's broken expression.

The warlock hadn't been the same after that. Gauis said Merlin was suffering from post-traumatic stress, but Mordred knew it was more than that. Arthur had been his other half, his everything, and now he was gone. And Merlin had just….snapped.

Every day since then, Mordred had spent his all his time with Merlin. What he was trying to achieve, he didn't know. He just looked at Merlin, all broken, and he just felt the _urge _to take care of him. Queen Guinevere, no matter how much she _hated _him for killing her husband, had let Mordred stay in Camelot, only for the sake of Merlin, seeing as he was the only one who could get through to the warlock.

"I'm sorry," he said and took another step forward. Merlin looked up at him with some lucidity and cocked his head to the side, tears halting in his eyes.

"Mordred?" he asked in a weak voice, not be able to be sure of anything nowadays.

The druid nodded and got closer to the warlock. When he was near enough to touch him, Mordred reached out his hand and Merlin met him halfway.

"I didn't think you'd come today," Merlin mumbled as his eyes trailed off into a far corner, seeing things that weren't there. "Arthur said you wouldn't."

Mordred forced a smile and sat down next to Merlin on the floor, wrapping an arm around him. "He was wrong. See, I'm here."

Merlin nodded and brought his head to rest on the druid's shoulder. "Yeah."

"And I always will be," he promised, turning his head and pressing his lips against the warlock's hairline. Merlin responded with cuddling closer.

_And every day that you wanna waste,  
That you wanna waste, you can  
And every day that you wanna wake up  
You wanna wake, you can  
And every day that you wanna change,  
That you wanna change, yeah  
I'll help you see it through  
'Cause I just really wanna be with you_

"Do you want to do anything today?" Mordred asked in a hushed tone, after having calmed Merlin from another screaming fit. Merlin shook his head no, and buried his face in the druid's neck, both of them lying on the bed.

"Arthur said today isn't a good day to go out." His muffled voice sounded as he indicated the far corner again with his hand. "He told me that he doesn't ever want me going out."

"Well, we'll have to tell that you _have _to go out sometimes, wont we?" Mordred responded in a light tone. Merlin shook his head against in his chest.

"Arthur doesn't want me to."

The druid sighed. "Alright then, we won't go out today. Someday, though I will get you outside!"

Merlin looked up, his eyes fearful. "No, no, no, no, no, no. Can't go out. Arthur doesn't want it."

Mordred sighed again as he started stroking the warlock's hair. He could tell another panic-attack was coming on.

_You know, it's funny how freedom  
Can make us feel contained  
Yeah, when the muscles in our legs  
Aren't used to all the walking_

_I know if you could snap both your fingers  
That you'd escape with me  
But in the meantime I'll just wait here  
And listen to you when you speak…or scream_

Merlin swallowed as Mordred gently took his hand and pulled him up so he was standing. It was one of the warlock's moments of lucidity, and Mordred was going to take full advantage of it.

"C'mon," he said, almost as if he was coaxing a hesitant dog. Merlin took a step and suddenly a blinding smile split across his face. Mordred smiled back.

Merlin took another step. And another. And another. They were half-way to the door before he stumbled a bit, in which Mordred sidled up next to him and placed a firm arm around his waist. They took a step together.

"See, we're almost there," the druid said softly. Merlin gave him another smile before he reached out his hand and pushed the door open. Mordred's heart swelled with pride at seeing his Merlin finally coming out his chambers.

They stepped over the threshold. Merlin looked over at the druid in shock, as if asking _did we really just do this? _Mordred laughed for the hell of it, feeling like anything was possible, as he and Merlin took another step out the door.

_Splat, _came the sound of flesh hitting stone floor. Merlin had fallen.

"I'm sorry," Merlin mumbled as Mordred helped him sit up. The druid sat on his knees behind him, his chest to the warlock's back. He immediately wrapped his arms around him and shushed his apologies.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Mordred murmured, dropping a kiss to the top of the warlock's head. Merlin turned his face upward, so he could look Mordred in the eye. The druid's heart got caught in his throat as he saw the expression on his Merlin's face.

"I'm sorry," said the warlock. Mordred shook his head.

"Like I said, there's nothing to be sorry for."

Merlin looked unsure, but kept his mouth shut. Swallowing, Mordred leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. The warlock sighed.

"I don't blame you, you know."

"What?" Mordred asked, even though he had an inclining.

"For…what happened to Arthur," Merlin said as he slowly leaned back against the druid. "I don't blame you."

"Thank you," Mordred whispered, truly grateful.

Merlin looked up at him again, smiling softly. "Can we try going for a walk tomorrow?"

The druid nodded, his own tender smile crossing his lips. "Of course."

They sat in silence after that, quite content on the floor. Mordred eventually shifted and sat with his legs crossed like a pretzel and pulled Merlin closer, on to his lap. "We should probably move into the room," the warlock said with a chuckle, referring to the fact that they were sitting under the door-frame half in the room, half in the hallway.

"Why?" Mordred asked as he rested his chin on the warlock's shoulder. Merlin placed his hand on top of the druid's. "We're fine out here."

"Alright." Merlin intertwined their fingers and gave Mordred's hand a squeeze. "I'm glad you're here, Mordred."

The druid smiled. "I'm glad I'm here to." He leant down close to the warlock's ear, feeling brave. "I love you," he whispered.

He felt Merlin stiffen. "Really?"

The druid bit his lip. "Yes. I love you."

"Good," Merlin said after a while. "Because I love you."

Mordred felt a weight lift from his chest and he laughed just for the hell of it again. Merlin smiled and leaned back, nuzzling the druid's neck a bit. Mordred pressed a kiss to the warlock's cheek and both of them began giggling like teenagers.

"I love you, Merlin!" Mordred exclaimed, to giddy and high from both their admittances.

"I love y-" Merlin's smile suddenly vanished. His face went blank.

Mordred removed his chin from Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin?"

"We should go back in the room."

Mordred looked at him, concerned. "Merlin?" he repeated.

"We should go back in the room," the warlock whispered, staring straight ahead. "Arthur wants me to go back in the room."

"Merlin, listen, Arthur's not-"

"He wants me to go back into the room," he whispered, terrified, as he stared straight ahead, "seeing" the dead king. "He's angry. He wants me to go back into the room."

"Merlin-" Mordred tried again with desperation in his voice.

"_He wants me to go back into the room!_" the warlock screamed, trembling. Mordred nodded and quickly stood Merlin up, and led the cowering and wobbling warlock to the bed and sat him down. He closed the door with a flash of gold in his eyes.

"We're in the room," Mordred whispered as he wrapped his arms tight around the hysterical warlock. "We're in the room."

It took a while for Merlin to calm down, but when he did, he passed out from the sheer exhaustion of it all, his eyes always staring at the king that wasn't there.

When Merlin was asleep, Mordred glared at the far corner. "Leave him alone."

_And every day that you wanna waste,  
That you wanna waste, you can  
And every day that you wanna wake up  
You wanna wake, you can  
And every day that you wanna change,  
That you wanna change, yeah  
I'll help you see it through  
'Cause I just really wanna be with you_

_The truth cuts us and pulls us back up_  
_And separates the things that look the same_  
_You can fight it off_  
_You can fight it off, you can_

"Kill me!" Merlin screamed, tears running down his face as Mordred tried holding him down on the bed. "Kill me like you killed him!"

"No!" the druid screamed back. Merlin struggled against him.

"Arthur wants-" Merlin started in a hurry, his eyes never leaving that far corner.

"_Arthur's not here!_"

Merlin shook his head frantically. "Arthur wants me to-"

Mordred gritted his teeth with frustration at the situation. "Merlin, Arthur's not there!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Merlin screamed, his eyes flashing gold. Mordred was suddenly thrown across the room. He sat up with a kind of insane fire in his eyes. He walked up to the warlock, full intent to yell at him, to scream at him, to do _something _to him to make him realize that Arthur was _gone_. That notion went out the window as soon as he was close enough to see Merln's tears.

"Merlin," he said, his voice forcibly calm. The warlock looked up at him, his lips moving but no words coming out. Mordred's eyes softened and, without warning, he engulfed Merlin into a tight embrace, in which the warlock fought as more tears streamed down his face.

"Merlin," Mordred started again in a hushed voice. "Merlin, Arthur is gone."

The warlock stopped struggling and saggedagainst the druid's chest. "No," he whispered.

"Merlin, Arthur is gone," Mordred told him again.

"No!" Merlin whispered, sucking in deep breaths as he sobbed. "N-no."

"Merlin. He. Is. Gone."

The warlock shook his head one last time and buried his face in the druid's shoulder. "I know," he whispered, calming down. "I know."

Mordred's expression turned sad and he pressed a kiss to the top of Merlin's head.

_And every day that you wanna waste,  
That you wanna waste, you can  
And every day that you wanna wake up  
You wanna wake, you can  
And every day that you wanna change,  
That you wanna change, yeah  
I'll help you see it through…_

"I don't deserve you," Merlin said that night in bed, Mordred holding him protectively. The druid frowned.

"Never say that," he said as he leaned in and kissed Merlin briefly on the lips.

Merlin shook his head, looking down. "I don't understand what's keeping you here. You could go see the world, not spent your time with some half-insane boy that pretended he was a man."

Mordred shook his head and brought a hand up to cup the back of the warlock's head. "I stay here because of you. And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Merlin glanced up at him, looking vulnerable and fragile. "Why? Why waste your time on me?"

Mordred smiled affectionately. "Because…..."

_'Cause I just really wanna be with you_


End file.
